Déjame gritar
by Hozuka Oky
Summary: Hola! mi primer fic! disfruten


Hola soy nueva en esto de los Fanfics, pero intentare hacerlos bien. No se si me salga así que por favor no me coman viva TT-TT.

Titulo: Déjame gritar.

Autor: Hozuka Oky

Advertencia: Solo que no me copeen el fic. Es One-shot

/ Déjame gritar /

Torturada, ¡No!, mas bien agobiada, sentida, harta de intentar hacer que se escapen las palabras de la boca de ese chico, como deseaba que el dijera que la amaba.

Ella no soportaba mas, así que dejo que pasara el destino, el decidiría si estarían juntos o no.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ella y su equipo seguían entrenando, rogaba por que el reloj diera las cinco ya que a esa hora terminaba el entrenamiento. No quería seguir viendo ese rostro pálido, rogaba, imploraba para que dicho reloj dieran las cinco.

Si seguía viendo ese rostro moriría, el la miraba correr de lado a lado sin ninguna emoción, sin ningún gesto en su rostro, quería gritar, gritarle mejor dicho, decirle que lo amaba, aunque el ya lo supiera, pues ella le enviaba tantas indirectas, pero esas indirectas, eran directas.

Indirecta 1:

Tenten se encontraba viendo a Neji lanzar dardos dándole a cada uno de los puntos exactamente.

—Ho Neji, que bien te vez lanzando dados como un dios—Decía con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Y Neji solo la miro con desapruebo.

Y ese era solo un ejemplo de las tonterías de la chica tratándole de sacar la verdad, ella sabia que el la quería, o al menos eso alucinaba ella.

El reloj dio las cinco de la tarde, Tenten empezó a saltar de un lado a otro como chapulín o algo parecido, todos la vieron con la misma cara de desaprobación que le dio Neji hace cuatro días, en el ejemplo de indirectas directas que le daba Tenten a Neji Hyuga.

Tenten caminaba a casa, era tiempo de frio, así que la noche caía rápido, a las cinco y media ya estaba oscuro, y lo peor era que su casa estaba en la otra punta de konoha, en la entrada principal de la aldea.

Mientras que un distraído chico acababa de llegar a su casa, una mansión enorme, no estaba llena de lujos, ni nada parecido, era claro que su familia era rica, pero les agradaba mas mantener su hogar como un campo de entrenamiento, lo único que se podía divisar eran armas afiladas, capaz de cortar en un tajo perfecto a una persona, pero mientras mas mirabas las armas, mas veía la violencia de la familia. Neji empezó a ver dichas armas, vio a su tío Hizashi, y vio a su prima Hinata, hija de dicho tío, ¡la comparación era enorme!, divisaba a su tío de nuevo, y veía igual a su prima, su tío era rudo, con una mirada penetrante, aunque sus ojos fueran color de luna, te podían hacer ver hasta tu propia muerte. Mientras que su prima, tan delicada y sencilla, era obvio es una mujer, pero ve a las demás mujeres de su clan, la única que merecía amor, o cariño era su prima Hinata, aunque su prima Hanabi no se quedaba atrás, pues aunque fuera ruda, era inocente y pequeña.

Entro a su cuarto, y miro al techo recostándose en su deliciosa cama, una cama extensa donde ´podían dormir mas de cinco personas, Neji al ver todo lo que avía visto, y al ver que su tío no trataba como se merecía a su prima Hinata, su odio crecía mas, bueno, no era odio, era coraje, un coraje que solo podía desatarlo en si mismo, de alguna manera u otra siempre la culpa la resentía el.

Pero de pronto llego a su mente la imagen de su querida compañera, era tan linda, tan sensible, tan.. ¡Dulce!, tan entregada a su trabajo, y lo mas importante, tan feliz.

Debía admitirlo, la admiraba, tal vez mas, pero eso iba en contra de sus normas, el debía casarse con quien ordenara su tío, el líder del clan. El odiaba las normas, siempre siguiéndolas, toda su vida llena de normas que tenia que obedecer, si no, le esperaba una muerte trágica. No le gustaban las normas, ya que parecía que eran su alma, siempre las normas obligándolo hacer cosas que ni el mismo quería, siempre siguiéndolo, siempre tan apegadas a el.

En la casa de Tenten, se encontraba en la misma pose que el Hyuga, recostada en su cama, viendo el blanco techo de su casa.

Ella veía a Hinata, siempre tan fuerte, tan linda, veía a Temari, tan ruda y dándose a valer por si misma, ha Ino, tan linda, todos se morían por ella, a Sakura, que a pesar de que Sasuke se fue hace ya tiempo, ella seguía feliz, todas ellas tan felices, mientras que Tenten, tenia que fingir esa felicidad.

Ella sabia lo mismo que Neji, que no podía mantener una relación con ella, pero ella no quería obligarlo a romper sus dichas normas, ella solo quería vivir en paz, sabiendo que Neji si la amaba.

Ella sin familia que criticar, sin hermanos con los que pelear, sin un papa que la dejara en vergüenza con los hombres de la aldea, sin una mama que le diera consejos, sin tíos que le acariciaran los cachetes, presumieran de ella como si fuera lo mejor, sin alguien que la consintiera.

Pero ella siempre avía sido fuerte, y no pensaba dejar de serlo, si ese tal Neji Hyuga no aceptaba que la amaba, en nada le lastimaría, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ha decir verdad, aunque creyeran que eran tan distintos, ambos le gritaban a la vida

¡DEJAME GRITAR!


End file.
